


Farewell, brother

by Turkey_the_bird



Series: Unnatural [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Feelings, Goodbyes, Jon Snow Comes Back Wrong, Jon Snow is an Other, Jon is OOC, One Shot, Other!Jon, Practically no plot, cause I can't write, cause he speaks Otherish, everyone is ooc, for now, partially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkey_the_bird/pseuds/Turkey_the_bird
Summary: There aren't many Others left in the world. They can't lose anybody else. They negotiate with the humans. The humans must part with one of them – with the one who isn’t fully one of them anymore.Or: Jon says goodbye to Arya and Tormund.





	Farewell, brother

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes, English is obviously not my mother tongue; and sorry for the story itself – my first (and last, haha?) on this fandom.
> 
> For a long time I wanted to read about Jon-is-hostage-of-Others (thanks to [1,001 Lord Commander](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090179) by Sookiestark) and didn’t find anything more, and I also wanted to read about the idea Jon comes back as an Other. And I wanted to read more about Jon and Arya interactions because their relationship was so pure back then and S8 didn’t satisfy my longing-for-siblings’-love-heart. I mixed everything together and it became this one shot and it isn’t even sad, interesting, in character or whatever and I start to hate it. *sigh*  
I should not have probably put it here then ;)

‘NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!’ Arya screamed and sprang to her feet with stunning speed, the bang of the chair hitting the ground the only sound in the frosty silence. She wanted to draw her Needle, but she gripped only the air. The damn parley. The blade wouldn’t help her with _them _anyway, but the fallen chair could swipe the smirks of their faces. She reached out to grip it, and two White Walkers stood up before the biggest. They didn’t have their swords either, thin as a thread, gleaming blue. It didn’t lessen the essence of power, which radiated as though from their every cell.

Jon stepped between them and spoke to the Others. It sounded as though a thin ice cracked on a puddle – not so strong, loud and mocking as the Others’, resembling cracking of the ice on the Wall, but chilling to the bone all the same. The biggest Other smirked only and was obviously amused by the flinches and shivers of the humans in the chilly room, the two standing Walkers sat down again, though. Jon looked to her pleadingly, his expression begging her not to make him speak in the godamn language more than necessary.

She was too hurt to care.

‘No! Why you? Why does it have to be always you? Somebody else could do it. Anybody else.’ The last words were not more than a broken sob.

Jon took her gently by the hand, muttered ‘Excuse us’ and led her away from the room. From the pain.

‘I’ll kill him. Give me dragonglass, and I’ll kill him. I’ll kill them all. I’ve just found you, I can’t lose you again. There has to be another way to solve this.’

‘This is the only option. You know it. We all knew it would come to this when we agreed to parley and to the hostage thing. I am the only one who can speak to them. And I am also the one who told you all about them. It has to be me. No one else.’

‘We can fight. We have the power to beat them – or at least to kill some of them. They know it too.’

‘At what cost? What is one man against thousands?’

‘Everything. Everything to me. Jon, please. I don’t want to be No One, not again, but I don’t know if I can survive it otherwise.’

‘Arya, you’re the strongest person I know. You’ll find your way. Maybe hitting your friend Gendry can help.’

Arya didn’t smile. ‘I do want to hit Gendry. But I want you to see it. I just want to live. Be happy for a change. Argue with you. Drink with you. Spar with you.’

Jon couldn’t pretend the calmness anymore. ‘Oh, gods, I want it too. But I also want you to live in safety. And this can make it possible. Come, we should go back there. Or Tormund will complain we let his giant member freeze off.’ This time Arya smiled.

***

In the end, every one of them agreed, even though Tormund didn’t like it at all. He wasn’t the type of person to do nothing, to leave his loved ones without fight and so this was even worse for him.

‘How are you?’ Tormund asked his old friend.

‘Glad you won’t be able to make remarks about my supposed greater age because of my hair in every sentence any longer. What if they turn white completely? You can’t see it. And it’s too warm for my liking here anyway.’

‘Har! You are right, old pretty crow. You would have to stick a piece of ice in your ass so that your member wouldn’t melt down.’

Tormund looked into Jon’s eyes, in which icy blue could be sometimes seen instead of the sombre grey, and he grew solemn.

‘You know it will be faster? Without Arya… So far away in the North.’

‘Aye. But I can’t endanger you anymore. The voices in my head… they are stronger. The want me to go there. It is almost psychical pain. I couldn’t stay here much longer anyway. I…’ with emotions so high he started to emit the cracking noises which Tormund knew he so hated. He looked at Tormund, alarmed, but Giantsbane did as though nothing happened. ‘I need you to promise me you don’t hesitate to do what is necessary… if they break our agreement. If _we_ break our agreement. If I become… Please, Tormund.’

Dread wrapped him like a blanket with thorns, but he managed to nod his head solemnly.

Jon’s pale face looked relieved, white strands entangled in his dark hair. Tormund could swear that the white place above the right eye wasn’t there yesterday.

Tormund embraced him in a bear hug and shivered. ‘Brr. You are cold as a shit. It’s no wonder nobody wants to fuck you.’ They started laughing and the snow started falling – because why would he otherwise feel the wetness on his cheeks?

***

It was here. The Others were waiting in the distance before their new reinforcement said his goodbyes.

Reinforcement. Her brother. Hostage. Her brother. Sacrifice. Her brother.

Her dark thoughts were interrupted by the man himself. He stared at her apprehensively, worriedly, putting herself before himself. Like he always did.

He cleared his throat. ‘Different roads lead sometimes…’

‘To the same castle,’ they said together. They hugged fiercely and stayed that way for a while. Arya didn’t mind the cold – because she was Arya and he was Jon. Neither of them was the same as when they parted as little children, but still they loved each other unconditionally. He could be the Great Other himself and she would love him all the same.

‘If something happens, I’ll tell Robb you say goodbye,’ whispered Jon.

Arya hit him hard. ‘Don’t be stupid, stupid.’

Jon smiled sadly a continued. ‘I love you, Arya, and always will. I’ll visit in a twelve moons’ time.’

Blue frozen tears sparkled on his face when he left with the Others.

They both knew there was a big chance that after twelve moons he wouldn’t remember Robb, Arya or Needle anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> xxx
> 
> I love you, bro, even though you don’t like asoiaf.


End file.
